1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus for heating liquid, such as for example an electric kettle. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric apparatus for heating liquid comprising a housing which defines a chamber adapted to contain a liquid, an upper opening for chilling the chamber, which is delimited by a rim, electric heating means for the liquid, a spout communicating with said chamber and extending adjacent the opening, and a lid adapted to close said opening, said lid comprising:                a movable lock which is adapted to come into engagement with a retaining element of the housing;        a lock control connected to the lock and movable between a locked position in which the lock is in engagement with the retaining element when the lid is in place and an unlocked position in which the lock is inoperative; and        a tongue movable between a retracted position in which it is disposed in the lid and an extended position in which it closes the spout.        
2. Description of the Related Art
The document FR-A-2 756 476 describes en electric kettle of this type whose lid is removable and is provided with a tongue movable between an extended position and a retracted position in the lid. In the extended position, the tongue closes the spout. Thus, loss of heat is limited if the liquid contained in the kettle has first been heated. Moreover, if the kettle is tilted, the tongue prevents flow of liquid for an important distance and limits the flow of liquid which can flow through the spout.
However, the tongue disclosed in FR-A-2 756 476 is always returned to the extended position, such that when the lid is raised to fill the kettle, the latter is particularly in the way. Moreover, if the lid is lowered, the tongue which is provided by a blade of relatively thin plastic material, can be damaged or even break.